


Being Exclusive with Thomas [Chapter 2– Rewrite+ Extension]

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: In RCD 3, Chapter 2 Thomas asks MC if she wants an open relationship. I didn't like the two options that were given so I rewrote the scene to include a third option.My rant/reasoning behind why:I personally believe that Thomas feels like he isn’t good enough for MC because of his age. He is constantly making comments about it. I feel he is very self-conscious about it and because of that he always feels he is going to lose her, especially in RCD3 because he is struggling to find his next project. He feels lost and almost hopeless.Thomas was obviously interested in MC for a long time but, stopped himself and kept pulling back. He kept her at arm’s length, despite his own interests. He gave her every opportunity to say no, to choose someone else. She didn’t. She chose him. (If you are playing this path). I feel like if MC wanted a more casual, open relationship, any of the other LI would be more fitting. I feel like Thomas is not the kind of man you pursue half-heartedly. I feel like this particular choice makes sense with some of the other LI, but it feels out of character for Thomas x MC. Just my opinion...





	Being Exclusive with Thomas [Chapter 2– Rewrite+ Extension]

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

**_This takes place immediately after Thomas asking MC if she wants to be exclusive with him or in an open relationship. _ **

Alex takes a moment to consider her response carefully. She knows Thomas well enough to know that no matter how long they’ve been together or how deep their love, he still fears he isn’t enough for her. “I can’t do this over the phone, Thomas. It’s too important. Can I come over?”

“Of course, dear,” Thomas answered. “I hope I didn’t upset you.”

“Not at all,” Alex replied. “I just feel like this conversation should happen more intimately.”

Alex quickly heads to Thomas’s house. Thomas greets her at the door. Alex wraps her arms around him, savoring his embrace. He pulls her in holding her against his chest. Thomas rests his head on hers for a moment. Alex looks up at Thomas and smiles. Thomas kisses her forehead. Then, the two of them make their way to the couch in Thomas’s living room.

Alex places her hand on Thomas’s while letting her fingers gently caress his.

“To answer your question,” Alex began. “I want to be with you. _Only_ you. You need to stop doing this.”

“Doing what?” Thomas quickly interjected.

“Trying to give me a way out. I don’t want it. I _chose_ you. I want you. I want every part of you,” Alex explained while holding his gaze.

**“**Alex, that’s not…” Thomas started.

Alex continued, interrupting him. “You’ve been holding back from the moment I first met you. I know you, Thomas. I know how your mind works. I know that you love me but, I also know that it scares you.” Alex paused momentarily to move closer to him, her hand holding his face. She smiled lightly, allowing her fingertips to stroke his beard. For a moment, she loses herself in him.

Thomas melted at her touch, completely under her spell.

Alex composed herself and continued. “I know that right now, you are struggling with what to do next, professionally. I see how hard that is for you, how fearful you are that the right project won’t come. I’ve watched you question things in your life, but I won’t let you do that to us. I know you have always worried about our age difference. I need you to know that if I had any doubts, _any at all,_ I wouldn’t be marrying you. I am yours, completely and always. I know _you_ and what I know most of all is that I _want_ to be _your_ wife and I want _you_ to be my husband.”

Thomas smiled looking at his fiancee. He was in awe of her grace and passion.

“I know you, Thomas,” Alex pressed on, tears forming in her eyes. “And if you know me, and I think you do, you must realize that there is nothing you can say or do that is going to make me leave you. I know we will disagree sometimes. I know we will have big fights. But, we _will_ get through it… _together_.”

“Alex,” Thomas whispered, his fingertips wiping away her tears. “I never imagined anyone could know me as you do–truly, wholly, deeply, intimately. You astound me, every day. I don’t know what I did to deserve you. You constantly push me to be better. You are everything I want.”

Thomas reaches over to pull Alex into his arms. Alex allows herself to be encompassed by him.

“You are everything I want too,” Alex responded. “I hope this alleviates your fears once and for all. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Then I shall stop trying to push you away,” Thomas agreed. “I love you, Alex, with my heart, mind, and soul. Being your husband will be the greatest privilege of my life.”

“I count the days until I will be your wife,” Alex smiled. “Until I am Alex _Hunt_.”

“I like the sound of that,” Thomas held her face to his, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

“I thought you might. How does it sound?” Alex teased. “[Is it _delicious_, Mr. Hunt?“](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/186288315070/gmh-the-last-duchess-promo-part-2-of-2)

Thomas pulled her to his mouth and kissed her deeply. Letting his fears and hesitations melt under her embrace. He let down the wall he had kept up for as long as he could remember, from Yvonne, maybe earlier. A wall that had protected him for so long… but not anymore. He didn’t need it, he had found his refuge.


End file.
